On the Brink
by kikeda
Summary: Lily Evans had always been one to plan her life, and so far, everything had been going almost perfectly. Too bad James Potter just had to jump in. Rated T for suggestive comments


Lily Evans had always been the type of person to plan everything. What she would be having for supper, where she would go to university, and even who the person she would marry would look like. At the tender age of 10, she had her whole life set out in front of her- at least, until what Severus Snape told her was confirmed- that she was special.

Lily can still remember every detail of that January day like it was yesterday. It was blustery and chilly, and the ground seemed frozen solid, wishing for a spring that would not come for months. Lily had been upstairs in her bedroom getting dressed when she just so happened to peek out her window in hopes of maybe seeing some rare snow, but instead finding a tall woman walking up to the door. She was around the age of fifty or so, her brown hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She was also dressed strangely, wearing dark red robes that were seemed like they would be more of a fashion garment a long, long, long time ago. The mysteriously lady knocked sharply on the Evans' front door, and Lily promptly began to run down the stairs, yet despite her efforts, her sister Petunia beat Lily to the door.

"Who are you?" she asked rudely, causing the lady to raise her eyebrows.

"Tuney," Lily was aghast- Petunia never spoke to people that way- only Severus, and that's only because Lily preferred his company over hers sometimes.

"Sorry." She said, not sounding sorry at all.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is my sister, Petunia." Lily said to the woman at the door.

"I am Professor McGonagall." The newly named woman responded, "I'm sure you have received your letter?"

"Yes, ma'am. Oh, come in, come in," Lily said, realizing her manners.

The professor stepped gracefully out of the thin, chilly air into the warm muggle home.

"Is that the professor?" Lily's mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum!" Petunia answered, for Lily was preoccupied asking Professor McGonagall questions.

Emilia Evans was a thirty-something year old woman who was about as muggle as she could be. She stayed at home, taking care of the children while her husband, Robert, was at work as a professor at a university. She believed very much that the old ways were the only way, so you can imagine her shock and surprise when her second daughter started doing strange things like levitating cookies hot out of the oven, and seemingly flying through the air while playing with Tuney. It came as much of a relief to her that Lily was a witch, meaning that something wasn't wrong with her afterall. Emilia was perfectly happy waving Lily and the strange professor out the door to go shopping for school supplies- it was fantastic that Lily had these abilities, though there was a bit in Mrs. Evans that didn't want her precious daughter going alone with a lady as strange as that.

Meanwhile, Lily and Professor McGonagall had just entered a bookstore in Diagon Alley, and Lily was asking questions about everything she saw, the latest one being, "Professor, what's a head girl?"

And just after the stern yet kind woman's answer, Lily Marie Evans had her whole life planned ahead of her once again.

So far Lily's plan was working out with only minor kinks. Of course, a few things had to be changed once she got to Hogwarts (having a job with transfiguration was _not_ going to work out, as Lily had developed a strong sense of burning hate for the only subject in which she struggled at) and having Severus Snape as the godfather for her first child was not going to work either, as he had proven in Lily's fifth year.

But the plan to be head girl? Yeah, that had worked out pretty well, Lily decided, as she stared at the new badge that had slipped from the envelope an owl had just delivered at the Evans'. Head Girl, the shiny, red and gold badge displayed, and if this wasn't confirmation enough, the letter inside said it right and clear.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are proud and honored to give you the position of Head Girl at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Being Head Girl will include, but is not limited to, arranging prefects rounds and meetings, logging detentions, arranging Hogsmeade dates, planning meals, and keeping all students in check._

_You will also have the privilege of head dorms and head bathrooms, which you will share with the Head Boy James Potter._

_Enclosed is information of whereabouts and passwords to the dorms and restrooms._

_Wishing you well in the upcoming school year,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily had never been so ecstatic- her hard work had finally paid off, and, lets face it, the head dorms would be a perfectly place to, um, hang out with her boyfriend, Steven Matthews. In addition, rumor has it that the bathtub was twice as large as the one in the prefect's restroom, and _that_ is saying something. Then there was the actual perks of being Head Girl once you left Hogwarts- it was proven that people who were in positions of authority in school did 72% better in life, and in these times, a muggleborn definitely needed that 72%.

Lily scanned the letter for anything else she might have missed, when-

_James Potter._

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.

This was not happening to her right now.

Sharing a dorm with James Bloody Potter? This was horrible! This ruined everything! There is no possible way that Lily could live in close quarters with that horrible, irresponsible, show-off, no good, all-around-terrible person!

Additionally, who was so racked up on potions that they thought choosing James Potter for Head Boy was a good idea? He is a _Marauder_, and _Marauders_ cause trouble- they go _against_ rules, not reinforce them! Potter's probably had at least one hundred detentions just last year! He'll just use his newfound authority to help him and the others prank and wreak havoc throughout the school!

It must have been a mistake, Lily decided.

Just a simple typo.

But deep down, Lily knew the truth.

And that part of Lily- the one deep down- well, she wasn't happy.

And about being Head Girl? That was on the brink of ruined.


End file.
